


Meet The Family

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The Reader introduces her family to her boyfriend who's Captain America.





	Meet The Family

You stared at your reflection in the full length mirror. Letting out a deep breath you adjusted your dress once again, wishing it would fit right. Really you were just nervous about this dinner. Your family was finally about to meet your boyfriend. You had kept your relationship semi-secret from them, only telling them about him but not letting them meet him. But tonight was the night. 

Being an only child, both your mother and father were protective of you and when they found out that you were dating Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, they became even more protective. They just wanted you to be happy, but they were concerned that you would get hurt. You didn’t even want to think about how your grandmother, aunts and cousins were going to act. They were critical about every guy you dated, managing to scare more than a few off and you were afraid they were going to do the same this time with Steve.

You sighed again and turned, still looking at yourself in the mirror, Steve put his notepad aside and got up from his spot on the bed. Walking to you he put his arms around you, resting his chin on the top of your head and looked at the both of you reflected in the mirror.

“You look beautiful, Y/N. I wish you’d stop worrying.”

“I look like a child.” You said, silently cursing your short stature. “Doesn’t help that you’re like a foot taller than I am.”

“Yeah but you’re so cute.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You said wriggling out his arms. You turned to look at him and assess what he was wearing. Everything had to be right tonight.

As usual he looked perfect in something so simple: dark jeans and your favorite blue shirt of his. That color made his eyes stand out. He smiled and did a turn so you could see his whole outfit, making you laugh.

“How do I look?”

“Perfect as always.” You said. “Now I’ve told you all about my family. You sure you wanna do this?”

“Y/N, I already told you, there’s nothing that’s gonna scare me away.”

“You say that but they’ve managed to scare everyone off…”

“Look I’ve fought both the United States government and aliens from outer space, this will be a breeze. Besides I really do want to get to know your family. They’re a part of who you are, and you’re important to me, that makes them important to me too.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right, but I did warn you.”

You got your purse and Steve, ever the gentleman, helped you into your coat.

“Ready?” 

“Ready.”

\-----------

Your mom answered the door and gave you a hug that knocked the air out of you. Finally letting you go, she hugged Steve too. Her welcome reassured you a bit. You had been worried about how she was going to react. Once you told her who you were dating she began to worry. Steve always seemed to attract trouble and she was afraid that one day you’d be caught in the crossfire. But since she hugged him, you had to assume she had started to come around to the idea you were dating an Avenger. You walked into your childhood home ready for the rest of your family. 

They were all there, in the living room: your dad in his favorite recliner in front of the TV, your mom’s sisters Aunt Cassie and her son Eddie, and your Aunt Sylvia and her daughters Rachel and Astrid. 

“One big family reunion.” You said under your breath. You walked over to your dad and gave him a big hug. 

“Hey, old man. I missed you.”

“Missed you too, sweet pea.” He said calling you your nickname from childhood. “You must be Steve.” 

He got up and went to shake his hand. “So nice to finally meet you.”

You moved over to your aunts and hugged them. “Hey Auntie Cas, Auntie Syl.”

“Hey, kiddo.” Your cousin Eddie said, ruffling your hair.

“Hey, Eddie. Hey, Rach; hey Astrid.” 

Once you finished hugging everyone you walked over to Steve who was standing quietly by your mom and dad. You took his hand and your cleared your throat and introduced him.

“Everyone, this is Steve; Steve… everyone.” He shook hands with them all. 

“Well, not everyone,” a voice behind you said. You turned and there was your grandmother coming out of the kitchen.

“Granny!” You hugged her tight.

“How are you, darling? And who’s this handsome young man with you?”

“I’m fine, granny and this is Steve.”

Steve walked over and shook her hand too. “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Rogers? That name sound familiar,” she said peering at him through her glasses. “Do I know your family, son?”

“Er, no, ma’am, I don’t think so.”

“Granny thinks she knows everyone.” Astrid explained to him.

Your grandmother told them all “Dinner is ready, you all go wash up. Michael, turn off that TV and help me set the table.”

Your dad followed your grandmother into the dining room. Soon you were all seated and enjoying your grandmother’s cooking, something you had missed.

They all bombarded Steve with questions during the meal, which made you nervous, but he answered them all politely and with charm. You could tell he had won your mother over and your father was coming around, of course no one would ever be good enough for his daughter, not even Captain America. Your grandmother was quiet, silently studying the man you had brought home. 

By the time the plates were cleared and your mom had brought out your favorite chocolate cake, you had begun to relax. This was going fine. You looked over at Steve who was chatting with your dad and Eddie and squeezed his hand under the table. He looked over at you and smiled, squeezing you hand back.

Your mom, Aunt Cassie and Astrid were all so happy to finally see you with someone so nice and they were all talking to you about how great Steve seemed. Rachel and your Aunt Sylvia were whispering to each other, however. 

Once everyone had finished with dessert, you all went back into the living room to relax. Sylvia and Rachel stayed back to help your grandmother with the dishes. 

You headed to the kitchen to get some water, but you were stopped in your tracks when you heard Sylvia, Rachel and your grandmother talking.

“Granny, I’m surprised you didn’t know who Steve is.”

“You know I don’t keep up with the news, Rachel. Tell me again about him.”

“He was a soldier during World War Two. You know the one they experimented on and made into this like super soldier?”

“World War Two?” Your grandmother repeated. “That’s impossible. He looks far too young.”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Sylvia said. “He was frozen for years and they pulled him from the ice. He’s gotta be like a hundred now.”

“You mean to tell me, Y/N, my granddaughter, is dating someone older than I am?” your grandmother asked incredulously. 

“Yep.” Rachel said. “Someone way older and way too hot for her.”

“How he looks is besides the point, Rachel. She’s still a child herself!”

“Granny, she is a year older than I am.”

“Exactly. A child.” 

You heard Rachel sigh in exasperation. 

“Your grandmother is right, Rachel. He is too old for her… and dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“Yes, mom,” Sylvia began to explain all about the Avengers.

“No, no. This is too much. I have to talk to her.”

Before she could leave the kitchen, you walked back into the living room and began to gather your things and turned to Steve. “You ready to go?”

“Is everything okay, sweet pea?” your dad asked.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” You said. Steve looked at you wondering what had happened when your grandmother came into the living room followed by your aunt and cousin.

“I can’t believe you two are allowing this!” Your grandmother began, Rachel and Sylvia nodding along. “Y/N, we’re all concerned about you. Dating this boy, well I should say man and an old man at that. No wonder you waited so long to bring him around.”

“Mom, don’t start…” your mother said.

“No, no. I cannot let this go on.”

“Granny,” you said cutting her off, before she could really get started. “I know all about the dangers dating Steve. And his age, I know it’s a concern. Mom and Dad had the same one. But I assure you everything is fine. I’m safe and I know Steve would never let anything happen to me.”

Steve chimed in “I know it’s not ideal to you, but it works for us. We’re doing fine.Y/N is a great woman and I’d really appreciate it if you gave me a chance. I love her and I don’t want to lose her.”

Your grandmother began shaking her head “You do realize he is older than I am, right?” 

“Yes, granny, I know.”

“Granny, honestly Steve is a good guy,” Eddie said. “I mean he has not only saved this country, but the world. You honestly can’t find anyone better than that.”

“All that hero stuff aside, he’s a good person. You think, Y/N doesn’t see that?” your mom said. “I  trust him. And I trust him with Y/N. She’s gonna be okay.”

“I didn’t like it at first, I’ll admit,” your dad added. “But getting to know him today and hopefully more, I know Y/N, will be fine.

“I don’t understand why you aren’t worried more.” Your grandmother said.

“Of course I’m gonna still worry, but that’s what any mother will do. But I also know that my daughter has to make her own choices and she’s chosen Steve. And I support her.”

A chorus of “Me too” followed your mom’s statement coming from your dad, Cassie, Astrid and Eddie.

Your grandmother sighed. “Fine. Fine,I still don’t like it but I see I’m outnumbered here.”

“Granny,” you said going to Steve and taking his hand. “If you gave him a chance, you’d like him.”

Your grandmother looked from you to Steve and said “I’m just going to say this one thing to you. If  _ anything _ happens to her, I’m holding you personally responsible and you’ll have me to deal with. Super soldier or not, you understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen.

Rachel and Sylvia stood there unsure about what to say. You glared at them, but decided you weren’t going to waste any words on them. 

“Well, that was fun.” Eddie said trying to lighten the mood. “Are you guys gonna go or can you hang out a bit?”

Steve looked down at you. “What do you say?”

“Yeah we can hang out.”

You went over to the couch and sat back down, Steve following and putting an arm around you. Your family picked up the conversation where they left off. You both spent the next few hours talking and laughing with your family.

After a bit you leaned over and whispered in his ear “I love you too. Do you know that’s the first time you said that?”

“Yeah and I meant it.”

Not caring your parents were there you kissed him.

“Aww, c’mon, Y/N, no PDA, I just ate.” Eddie joked.

You just laughed and kissed Steve again.


End file.
